


All I want For Christmas

by Lucia_Simp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gay disaster, It's all fluff, That's all I think, they get engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Simp/pseuds/Lucia_Simp
Summary: It's christmas on the Boiling Isles! Lucia has a plan to make this the best of Amelia's life, and it sure will be.
Relationships: Lucia Noceda/Amelia Blight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	All I want For Christmas

“Blight, cuddles, now.” Lucia demanded, doing grabby hands towards her girlfriend of two years now.

“Fine, Noceda.” Amelia responded with a sarcastic tone, but dripping with affection towards the latina. She dropped into Lucia’s embrace and let a smile grow on her face. The beanie clad girl let out a coo as she nuzzled into the crook of Amelia’s neck. 

“Mmm, love you~” Lucia gazed at the minty haired girl, the mix of brown and green was so pretty. Amelia responded with a quick kiss to the other’s forehead. “Love you too.” she whispered. Lucia gave a smug grin as she kissed Amelia’s cheek “hmm? I didn’t hear youuuu~”

The shorter girl let out a short giggle before repeating herself “Love you too, dummy.” Lucia cooed at the words, very clearly teasing her as she pulled herself closer, her beanie fell off, but neither paid any attention to it. 

The two stared at each other for what must’ve been half an hour, then, as Lucia called her, “Minty chip haired” girl let out a yawn, getting another teasing noise from the nickname giver. “Ooh, is minty chip tired?” she had a smug look as she stroked her hair with a gentle hand. “Shut up beanie.” Amelia responded, huffing at the nickname. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Like you can stop me.”

“Whatever.” 

They both giggled, smiling and both let out a yawn, Lucia pulled the other into a close embrace as she closed her eyes, sighing contently as they both fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a fun day. Lucia had a plan for this Christmas, and was determined to make this one the best for Amelia.

___________________________________________________________________  
When Amelia woke up, Lucia was nowhere to be seen, she assumed she was outside to smoke, so she sat up and stretched, taking a peek out the window and frowning when she couldn’t see the latino. “Where the hell did that idiot go..?” she ran a hand through her hair, sighing and deciding to walk downstairs for a snack, giving a silent greeting to Eda. She rummaged through the fridge and procured a fruit, sitting at the table she turned to Eda. 

“Hey, have you seen Luci at all this morning?” 

“Hmm.. last i saw her she was settin’ up decorations and stuff, you two have been in that room together for ages y’know.” Amelia let out a huff.

“Yeah yeah, so that’s a no then?”

“Mhm, sorry kid.” 

“‘S Fine.” Amelia groaned as she ate, gazing out the window, her thoughts focused on Lucia. 

Lucia’s voice rang through the house, calling Amelia. “heYYY! Amelia!” The called girl jolted up. “whA?!” she turned to see Lucia not even an inch away. A blush grew onto Amelia's face, she gently moved Lucia back. “W-what is it?”

“Merry Christmas~” At that, Lucia pulled Amelia into a kiss, pulling the two back together. The mint haired girl had no qualms of course and quickly latched onto the other, one arm around Lucia’s waist and the other clutching her shirt. The two only parted to breath and to glare daggers at Eda for her loud gagging noises, her laughs fading as she escaped upstairs. 

“I-uh-” Amelia stuttered. “W-warn me next time!” she failed at fighting the creeping blush on her face, Lucia’s giggles evidence she saw.

“Aww, but then i won’t see your cute blushes~” 

“Shut up, idiot.” 

“Nah~”

Amelia let out a huff, letting the other embrace her. Lucia stroked her hair gently, humming something that the other didn’t recognize, though she wasn’t going to ask. The Human had some weird music taste to say the least. 

“So.. anything special planned for today?” Amelia looked at her idiot, curious. Lucia responded with a small hum, “‘s a surprise, not tellin’” She grinned, planting a kiss on the minty chip girl’s forehead, getting a huff from the latter. “Meanie.”

“Uh-huh. I gotta go get stuff ready, get everyone in the living room in an hour, kay? So. Stay out, all of you. I invited Gus and Willow, they should be here soon. I hope.” The latina released her pouty girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking to the living room.

___________________________________________________________________

Lucia was humming a song that had gotten stuck in her head long ago, from her retail years, king was bothering her about all the wrapping paper, so the latina had to constantly shove him away so she could focus on her task, preparing to make this the best day of amelia’s life. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need~” words slipped from her lips before she could catch herself, much to Amelia’s delight, who was listening from the other room. She loved it when Lucia sang. 

“I don’t care about the presents~ underneath the christmas tree..~” Lucia was into it now, moving with her own beat slowly. “I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is yoouuuu!-” She cut herself off, much to Amelia’s dismay who let out a groan. “Why’d you stoooop?” 

“Don’ like people listening.”

“You know i wouldn’t make fun of you, probably.”

“Still don’ like it. Now go, I gotta do stuff, Willow and Gus are almost here, go greet them.” 

“Fine, I expect a serenade later, Noceda.” 

“Yes ma’am.” they both smiled at each other, Lucia making a small shooing movement. She didn’t want the surprise to be ruined, she’d kill Gus if he let it slip. It was probably a bad idea telling him in the first place. She replaced her signature beanie with a festive santa hat, Mistletoe clipped to it. “There, that should be good.. And now we wait.”

___________________________________________________________________

The small group of Amelia, Eda, Gus, Willow, and king were chatting in the living room, they had been opening presents for about fifteen minutes, Gus and Willow adamantly making sure one unusually large one was saved for last. The minty-chip haired girl had been rather quiet, her thoughts unable to focus on the group, as she was worried about Lucia, who had seemingly disappeared. “Hey Amelia, you alright?” Willow was the one to pull her back to reality. “Uh- yeah?” Amelia responded after a moment of thought. “Just.. where the hell is Lucia..? It’s weird without her here..” Willow exchanged a look with the others of the group. 

Eda, with the wave of her hand, floated the large box over in front of Amelia, the box of course was addressed to her, from the girl she was worried so much about. “C’mon kid, i think you’ll like this one.” Eda smirked, the group turning to Amelia. 

“Wha..? Okay..” She reached for the lid, weird, but as she placed her hand on it the lid shot up, landing next to the box. Amelia flinched backwards, glancing into the box to see Lucia, holding.. Something she couldn’t quite make out. 

“Oops- sorry-” Lucia let out a soft chuckle as she looked up at Amelia. She was on one knee and holding the box in her hands like it was the key to her life, her knee was sore as hell but this was too important to worry about that. 

Amelia let out a soft ga(y)sp as she slowly realized what was going on.

“So uh, this is probably a weird way of doing this but.. Amelia Blight, you have made me the happiest idiot Alive these past two years-” she opened the small box, holding out a simple gold ring, with a small emerald embedded into it. “-You are the most beautiful, wonderful, and best person i could’ve met here, uhm, so, Will you make my one wish for this christmas come true, and marry me?” The latina avoided Amelia’s Gaze, her past failures surfacing again as she waited for a response. 

A look of shock enveloped Amelia Blight’s face, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth, the others in the room watched nervously as the silence drew on, the pale witch suddenly threw her arms around the latina and brought her in close, tears of joy welling in her eyes. 

“Yes! Holy shit yes! You sure kept me waiting Noceda!”

“Yeah- well i had to plan everything out-” 

“That’s not like you~” Blight teased, grinning. 

“Oh shush- I wanted to make this the best i could.”

“And i love you for it, You adorable idiot.” Amelia held the latina tight, pulling her into a loving kiss, the other instantly returning it, getting ‘Aww’s’ from the other few watching.  
They separated and Lucia slid the ring onto Amelia’s hand, a huge, loving smile plastered on her face as she gazed at her now Fiancèe. 

___________________________________________________________________

The two had retired to their room for the night, holding each other tight as they lay in bed. “So, how was your day, Ame?” Lucia softly whispered, looking at the mentioned girl.   
“I’d say this is the happiest day of my life, though that might be taken by our eventual wedding.” Amelia responded, leaning up to kiss the latina’s cheek, smiling. 

“Aww, i hope i can make that great too. How many people should i invite?”

“However many you want, beanie.” 

“Heh, alright, chip de menta~”

“Hey! What did you say!-” Amelia was cut off as Lucia kissed her for the twentieth time that night. “Doesn’t matter, Hermosa~” the latina let out a drawn out yawn, resting into the crook of Amelia’s neck. “Tired.” 

“Then let’s get some sleep…” Amelia paused to think. “Sweetie.” Lucia smiled at the new nickname, letting out a final yawn as she fell asleep, safe in Amelia's arms. The shorter girl falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to GalaxyRend for the idea prompt, which i promptly modified for this idea. hopefully you enjoyed as this is my first fic, criticizim is of course welcome so i can make better stuff in the future


End file.
